


X-Ray Vision

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people assumed John liked Superman because he could fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray Vision

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of prompt challenges in one ficlet!  
>  **mcsheplets** #20. Confession and **mcsheplets** challenge table: wall/floor/not in bed

Most people assumed John liked Superman because he could fly but even though flying was one of the greatest joys in his life, John had to confess that it was the X-ray vision that had fascinated him the most.

When Atlantis granted him that childhood dream in the form of a pair of glasses that were better than any X-ray machine, John hurried through the corridors towards the laboratories, knowing Rodney would still be there, working alone late into the night. John slipped into the lab next door and put on the strange glasses, thinking _on_ and staring towards the dividing wall. He grinned as the main laboratory came into focus with a perfect vision of Rodney seated at his bench with two PCs to either side and a strange device in the center. Suddenly, Rodney stopped poking at the device and, looking around furtively, he reached under the bench, groping around before pulling out a real chocolate bar.

John smirked, wondering why no one had thought to look under there for Rodney's secret stash. He tapped his radio, accessing a secure channel that would connect him to Rodney alone.

"Hey, McKay. Is that a Three Musketeer?"

Rodney's head snapped up and he looked from one side of the laboratory to the other as if trying to figure out where a hidden camera might be located.

"I'm the only one who can see you, Rodney."

Rodney reached up and keyed his radio. "Where are you?"

"Close." A new idea came to mind as he saw the white laboratory coat hanging up beside Rodney. "Take off your shirt and put on your lab coat."

"What?!" It was an exclamation of surprise rather than confusion.

"Come on, Rodney," John wheedled. "Do it for me."

Very slowly, Rodney pushed up from his stool, stripped off his shirt and pulled on his lab coat.

"Now unzip your pants...slowly." John unzipped his own pants too, his hand reaching inside to stroke his growing erection. "Push them down a little, and the boxers too. A little more. Yeah... Just there." He swallowed as Rodney stood facing him, the solid wall standing between them. His lightly-furred chest was visible between the opening of the lab coat and his pants and boxers were halfway down his thighs, exposing the thick length of his cock rising from its light-brown thatch of pubic hair as it arched between the white frame of the lab coat.

"Touch yourself," John whispered hoarsely, and gasped as the movement of Rodney's hand opened the coat a little further, revealing the peaked disk of a nipple that tightened further as Rodney twisted the small nub between thumb and forefinger. Agile fingers wrapped around his hard cock, moving from base to head in sinfully slow strokes, a slight twist at the tip causing Rodney's thigh muscles to tense and his back to arch into each stroke. John's hand moved faster on his own cock.

"Faster...Yessss... Look so good like this. So hot, so..." John gasped, coming hard only seconds behind Rodney, desperately forcing his eyes to remain open as he watched Rodney shake apart, watched lips slacken with pleasure as Rodney's release coated his fingers and stained the pristine white of the lab coat.

As John wiped away the evidence of his own release, he whispered a secret confession over the radio to Rodney, grinning at Rodney's stunned delight and soft reply.

"And I... um...Love you too."

END


End file.
